snitchseekerrpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Ryoma Shiradou
Ryoma is a pure-blood wizard born in Sapporo, Japan on April 18, 2050. He is the son of Kaishu Shiradou , but refuses to have any form of communication or relationship with the man. In fact, Ryoma will not even call him by name and instead referrs to him as "my old man." Until the age of fifteen, Ryoma resided with his family of five older sisters, his overpowering mother, and reserved father…so one can only imagine the torture that he must have endured while growing up. Ryoma has a habit of not being the brightest crayon in the box. He's fairly blunt, and tends not to think before acting or talking. He's also a bit dense in the sense that he doesn't catch onto things quickly. He's far from being stupid, mind you! It just so happens that he's more of an emotional, instinctual character than an intelligent one, and prefers brawns over brains. Which can get him into trouble… Upon turning 15, Ryoma left his home in Sapporo and moved into an apartment alone in Tokyo where he learned to fend for himself and gained a strong sense of responsibility. Ryoma attended Himitsumahou Academy of Witchcraft and Wizardry , where had a group of friends that called themselves the Bandits and were always causing some sort of chaos around school. Being the leader of this group, Ryoma was the biggest trouble maker but learned how to be sneaky enough to avoid his professors’ gazes. He is very athletic and had his sights set on making the pros in Quidditch, but that dream went down the drain when, in his final year at school, he broke the noses of several of the opposing team’s players. With his future as a Quidditch player gone, he instead got a job working for the Japanese Ministry of Education. An advid gambler, Ryoma couldn’t resist playing the field whenever he was in a match’s attendance and was asked to leave the Ministry and seek work elsewhere. He came to London, mostly because his sisters forced him out of the house, hoping to find work in the British Ministry, but instead found himself working at an assistant and bartender in the Leaky Cauldron for two years before he took over running it himself. Early Life Raised as the youngest of six children, Ryoma was never left feeling like he was unloved and, at times, felt like he had too much love thanks to his five older sisters. They would often dress him up in clothes and make him walk around the house in heels - which is the cause of some of his disrespect for women. Education at Himitsumahou Academy of Witchcraft and Wizardry Unlike his father, Ryoma and his sisters did not attend Hogwarts and instead went to a wizarding school within Japan for their education. While his sisters were sorted into the highest level house, Ryoma disappointed by being sorted into the lowest. Life After School His dream of being a professional Quidditch player crushed, Ryoma went to work for the Japanese Ministry of Magic. Work at the Leaky Cauldron Appearance Ryoma is rather tall, standing at 6'0" (183 cm) and had black hair and brown eyes. When summer comes, he tends to have a constant scowl on his face because of his dislike of children. Personality and Character Traits Ryoma is wise cracking, uncoordinated, loud-mouthed, and a bit pompous to boot. Until the age of fifteen, Ryoma resided with his family of five older sisters, his overpowering mother, and reserved father…so one can only imagine the torture that he must have endured while growing up. Ryoma has a habit of not being the brightest crayon in the box. He's fairly blunt, and tends not to think before acting or talking. He's also a bit dense in the sense that he doesn't catch onto things quickly. He's far from being stupid, mind you! It just so happens that he's more of an emotional, instinctual character than an intelligent one, and prefers brawns over brains. Which can get him into trouble… Relationships Kaishu Shiradou Ever since Ryoma was 6-years-old, he and his father have never had much of a relationship. When his mother passed away, Kaishu was no where to be found despite him being a Healer. Ryoma never forgave his father for not being by her side. To add insult to injury, Kaishu left his children for a time after his wife's passing and was not there when his children needed him the most. Upon his return, Ryoma was a changed boy who no longer believed in love and real genuine effection. In 6-year-old Ryoma's eyes, he couldn't understand how one could say that they loved another person so much only to let them die. Not only that, but his father's running away from him and his sisters when they needed him the most completely desensitized the young boy. No longer believing that even family relations were real, Ryoma began to rebel and did everything that he could to make his father's life difficult. Now, year later, Ryoma still refuses to forgive his father or have any communications with the man. Sachiko Shiradou Ryoma man be known as a womanizer now, but things would have been very different had his mother not passed away. Ryoma was always mommy's little boy and to Sachiko he was her little prince. Having already given birth to five daughters, Sachiko especially fussed over Ryoma. She wanted to make sure that he grew up being compassionate and humble and was perhaps a little overprotective of him. Sachiko loved taking her children on picnics and making full day events out of them at the park. Every Sunday she would take her children and it was a day that Ryoma and his sisters always looked forward to the most. However, one Sunday disaster struck and Sachiko was in an accident involving a desperate man and she was shot. Before Healers could appear on the scene, she was taken to a Muggle hospital where she passed away while Ryoma held her hand. Shiradou Sisters Ryoma was always very close with his sisters. Yumiko, the oldest, taught him proper hair care when his father wasn't around. Sakura always fussed over his clothing. Yasumi and Mio, twins, were the most notorious for dressing him up in girl's clothing. But out of all of his sisters, Ryoma was probably closest with Sachie. This probably has to do with their ages being the closest out of all the girls, but their connection became the strongest after their mother's passing since both of them blamed their father in some way for it. After he finished his education, Ryoma lost most of his communications with his sisters, even Sachie, since they had seemed to - at least in his mind - take his father's side. Harley Rue Morrison Ryoma hired Harley after doing nothing more than looking at her resume. More specifically, he looked at the photo attached to her resume. He performed a very routine interview in the store room of the Leaky Cauldron, but his decision to hire her had already been made. He just needed to make things look official and Marshmallow had already shown that the feline liked her, so there was nothing to contest. Surprisingly, at least to Ryoma, Harley infuriated him from the start. She tried to make the Leaky Cauldron look more feminine and hardly ever fell for any of his tricks. Still, he found himself attracted to her and eventually won the war despite losing many battles - as the phrase goes. One night, everything came to a head and the two ended up confessing that, although they infuriated one another, that they actually loved each other - the first time Ryoma had said the words since his mother's passing. Several months later, Harley announced to Ryoma that she was pregnant and sent his world spinning on its head. At present, Harley and Ryoma are living together at the Leaky Cauldron raising their daughter, Sachiko. Etymology The name Ryoma (竜馬) means 'dragon and horse.' The surname Shiradou (志良堂) means 'motive god temple' Fun Facts *Ryoma's name comes from the legendary Japanese samurai Ryoma Sakamoto. *The creator's husband picked the name *It is a name they plan on using if they have a son...and hopefully he won't be like this guy *Ryoma is played by Shun Oguri Category:Characters Category:Diagon Alley Category:Shopkeeper